Growing Up
by crazy person alert
Summary: the story of how the pack all grows up together. I am a cruel person sooo BEWARE!Starts at age twelve.
1. movies

**This is if the pack were my puppets. You know imprints and stuff. Starts when they're 12. Sam is a years older and more knowledgeable. I own nothing. Except the pants I'm wearing (Im a chic in guy pants and have never known such comfort from what can be worn outside!)**

SETH POV

Me and my twin sister Leah were about to head down to the movies to hang with our friends. We're identical. Same height, same hair, same green eyes (no idea where we genetically get them) and same tastes. We both love blue, comedy flicks and sleep more then food.

"You ready Seth?" Did I mention she's a tomboy to the max. Like a dude with long hair and girl hips. She gets ready faster then me and I take 3 minutes.

"I'm comin! I'm comin! Don't get your panties in a twist!"

"I pinkie promise. But if you don't get down here _your_ panties will be the ones twisted." She meant that. She'd but me in her panties then give me a wedgie.

"Coming oh Great Commander!" I'm just wearing jeans and a tee. Leah wearing a tank top and my baggy cargo's. EW much! Sister in my clothes! If it was any other girl standing there with her body I would be drooling, but it's my sister so these thoughts repulse me!

"Let's get outta here! The guys are waiting for us. Shoul-" As we were walking out the door I was cut of by an earsplitting shriek and Leah was doubled over grasping right above where the hem of my pants found her shirt. What the hell?

LEAH POV

Damn. I wasn't due for another week and this is only my second! Screw periods! Send them to hell! **(AN this way you know whats going on so I think it'll be funnier to see Seth's reaction!)**

SETH POV

Her eyes suddenly went wide and she ran inside. Then she ran back downstairs to our room. She came back out in sweats. All her clothes. Weird, usually she at least wore one of my hats. She walked to the DVDs and took out one of mom's romances called The Mirror Has Two Faces **(a chick flick I can stand to watch cuz she's all Why don't you sleep with me and he's just a germ a phob. I DON'T OWN IT!!)**Wow. Usually she runs screaming from it. I cautiously walk up to her and ask "Leah are you OK?" she looked like she was suddenly so unsure of herself. Cringed. Then screamed

"Do I look OK? I'm fat, in pain and I'm so sad!" She started sobbing into her knees that she wrapped her arms around and brought to her chest in a fetal position. That was kinda weird. Usually she is cared by crying people. No really, she edges away from them. I walk over to her to comfort her.

"Sshh. Leah its Ok. Nothings wrong. Your not fat. Your beautiful. Do-" she cut me off

"Ew Seth, is that incest?!?!? Gross!! I'm sleeping on the couch tonight!" Wow she was acting weird.

"How about I text Jake to tell him we can't come today?"

"No, its okay Sethy. You go ahead. I'm just going to stay here." She paused the TV. Weird usually during a movie she just says 'Yeah whatever.'  
Even when I told her I was going to kill her. And she called me Sethy. She hasn't called me that since the name wars. She claimed it was cute.  
So I called her Lee-Lee.

"No it's OK I was just going to keep Jake's arm off you at the scary parts" It's true. At the scary parts he buts his arm around her and teases  
her into her ear, then she hits him, forcing a sissy fight. So we all laugh despite the horror of the movie. Great she's crying again.

"Lee-Lee, I don't want to see the movie anyway so I'm just going to stay with you. OK?" She nods through her tears and plays the movie.

**(AN Jake is italics and Seth is bold)**

**Leah's acting weird. We're not comin'**

_Weird how?_

**Cryin' 4 no reason & thinks shes fat. told her she was pretty & she thought it was incest.**

_LOL!!!! rach & becca went thro that. stil do. 1 time a month._

**so Leah will**

_gues so_

**She called me Sethy.**

_LOL!!!!!!! want us to come over?_

**sure. y not.**

_c u later._

"Lee-Lee the guys are coming over!" I said. I was sitting next to her and she was cringing and doubled over.

"WHAT? No I'm not ready for any one to see me!!" Huh?

"But I see you and they don't care how you look."

"I do and your different, your my brother." Oh she liked them. Must be whatever Jake was talking about.

"OK. May I change the movie?" Better ask first.

"Yeah" she screamed from our room. I watched an entire Sponge bob before she came out. She was majorly changed. She curled her naturally straight hair, wore make up and the only skirt she had. It was a jean mini and she wore a Hollister long sleeve with it. The make-up went good with the outfit and the guys will be surprised shes a girl.

They knocked at the same minute she came to the TV room. She answered the door and there was and there was gasp. I snickered. They thought she was a guy with boobs, not a Hollister owning, skirt wearing girl.

"Hi" she whispered. Stopped in the kitchen then ran to our room.

"Was that Leah?" Embry asked me.

"Yep." I say.

"But there was a skirt and brand name, conformist clothes and make up and she shaved her legs using moisturizer!" Quil said.

"Wait, you looked that close at my sister's legs?" he blushed. Taking that as a yes I glared at him and he muttered sorry.

"I think she's . . . _crying_!" Jake said astonished.

"Yeah she's been doing that all day. I'm kinda tired of it, no offense to her." I didn't want her to hear me. Her wrath would frighten me.

"Uhhh Why?" Sam asked

"I dunno."

"Is she in pain?" Sam asked.

"Probably, she keeps hunching in on herself. Why?"

"Because in Science we had to do a report on the opposite genders mind and this may be a sign of depression." he said. No Leah can't be depressed! Not my silly, nice, crazy, smart, tomboyish, linebacker of a sister. NO!

"Come on. You're her friends and I'm her brother and it's our job to help her through this!"

* * *

**I thought this was a good cliffy. Tell me if I should continue. I like it, but do u??? Idea comes from in MST I started PMSing and some guy was like are you ok? so I asked him if he wanted to know the facts of Life and then he called me ugly. So I chased him around with my note book, barely walking because of the pain. And I meant to do a kid/friendship story, but it doesn't end here, UNLESS UN WANT IT TO AND I SHOULD BE TORTURED FOR THIS CRAP!!!! signed crazy person alert, Alex**


	2. the miracle of life

**Hey-ay partay peeple!!! I hads sum inspire-ation and mondo tired hyperocity!!!! Ever feel so tired your hyper?? WELL I have entered where ever that is!!! Also PMSing which is the idea of this story, but they're gunna grow up. Pinkie Swear!!!! Either way I don't own any thing of the story! ! OH if you haven't noticed it is Jake's pack and Sam only. I don't own anything I mentioned. Sorry, no witty disclaimer, next chapter, K?**

Jake POV

Seth walked up to her door and just as he was about to enter she shrieked, then it turned into a wail. His eyes went wide and mouthed 'No way' so I got a piece of paper and wrote down:

DRAW STRAWS

They all nodded and I got the shortest straw. "Damn." I whispered and they shoved me to the door. Quil stayed to make sure I went in while  
Sam Seth, and Embry were hiding some where. I took a deep breath and Quil nodded at me with his arms crossed a cross his chest. I slowly entered the room and it was creepy.

Leah was sitting in the middle of her bed reading a book called Dune. I knew it was Sci-Fi so when she shouted "Jessica I understand your pain!" then broke down sobbing surprised me. She reached into a bag in her now-wearing-sweats lap and took out a piece of chocolate. She stood up  
to grab a tissue and then saw me. I had closed the door to save the others from this horror. "HI Jakey!!" Suddenly she was so peppy it scared me. The huge smile contrasted strangely with her tears and puffy eyes.

"Hey Lee-Lee." That made her smile bigger. Then she broke down sobbing, seeing as she was a full meter from her bed she curled into a little ball at my feet. "Lee-Lee! Are you OK?"

"Do I look OK?" she asked thickly. I didn't know what was wrong, but when this happened to my sisters all you had to do was hug them. But Leah was taller and more muscular then my sisters. She was a beanpole with a great figure. I picked her up, she was light. I put her across my lap and put her head against my shoulder and just sat there shushing her and telling her it would be Ok for 10 minutes while she calmed down. She had wracking sobs like convulses and clutched me like there was no tomorrow.

I wish she would grip me like this when she wasn't crying. I've always had a little crush on her since we were in 3rd grade. I fell for her on the first day of school. She had little braids and a pair of jeans with a Avril Lavigne shirt. When you had to listen to the kiddie-save music, she rocked hard.

When she finally calmed down she just sat on my lap in a little ball and moaned every few seconds. I just rubbed her back and told her it would be OK. Then she stood up walked to the door and motioned me to follow. As we walked out we bumped into Seth and Embry standing outside listening and Sam watching, amused.

"What's funny?"

"the sounds you two made. Don't lie to me, I heard a moaning noise. What you do to the resident emo?" that was cold, even for Sam.

"First," Seth said angerily "Leahs not emo. Second, what were you two doing Jake?"

Leah was watching TV with Embry and Quil so I said "She cried. I set her on my lap and she just curled into a little ball and I rubbed her back  
and hushed her. Then she got up and walked into you idiots. I swear!" Seth had to trust me.

Then suddenly "AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! Don't touch me!!" Leah started out screaming and ended in a whimper.

"Sorry Lee-Lee. I just thought that might have scared you and I didn't want you to be afraid!" then Quil whispers to us "The part of Criminal  
Minds where they meet the murderer and the one when the chic throws the baby into the fire and I didn't want her to be afraid so I put my  
arm around her and . . ." Seth then hit him. Embry then took Seth to his room and Leah started crying into Quils shirt occasionally saying that  
she was sorry and a bitch.

"Shhh no hard feelings." She lifted her wet head, it sparkled with tears and asked

"Really?" quietly and he nodded and she hugged him and turned back to the TV only this time, allowing Quils arm around her. Then her cell went off and she ran away, to the bathroom. We were sharing a glance to see if the other knew anything when Leah's voice sounded "FUCK!" Then she ran into her room and changed coming out in her own outside-worthy sweatpants and a black sweatshirt.

"I'm headed to the store! Need anything? Nope? Bye!"

"Wait!" I called "I'm coming with!" Pause "Please" I added remembering her mood.

She turned around to face me then said "No your not. I'll be back in" she checked her watch-less arm and said "10 minutes. Tops. just going to Embry's mom's shop." Relief. Mrs. Call would take care of her. "Then the drug store, then back here." Wait drug store?

"Wait drug store? Why?"I ask.

"Because I highly doubt the local General store has what I'm looking for." She replies with a hint of a smile. Well at least she's happy.

"Fine, but call me if you need me!"

"I will, thanks Jakers!" Then she runs out the door. Great the one name from the name wars she must remember, is my least favorite.

A half an hour later, three times the promised time, she walks in with two paper bags from the Call's store. "What took so long?" I ask

"I did get lucky at the Call's and got what all that I needed, but I need to be to good use right away!!!"

"Which is . . .?" I ask, not getting it. Is she a crackhead who needs her fix NOW??

"I'll tell you after I'm set." I look at her and she's headed to the bathroom with only the paper bag. I look in the other bag and there is 3 bags of chocolate, a jar of chocolate icing and air, that's it. She walks back in, seeming more relaxed and then screams at me "DROP THAT!!!!! I  
NEED IT TO LIVE!!!!" I jump and drop the bag on the table.

She runs over, saying "Sorry I scared you Jake, it's just that is the best thing ever." OK maybe the pills she's taking aren't in the bag.

"Care to explain?" she looked confused.

"How don't you know?" What is she talking about? Whenever I ask my sisters about it they call me a 'lucky lucky boy'.

"Know what?"

"That I'm on my period." Ohhhkay? That's a punctuation, right?

"Which is . . .?"

She grumbles something then shouts at the top of her lungs "GUYS! DEN! NOW!" Now my ear hurts.

LEAH POV

I called them to the den, holding on to my little left dignity. "Do any of you know why I'm acting weird?" They shook their heads "Any guesses?" Quil raised his hand. "Yeah."

"You've finally lost it?" I had to stop myself from killing him.

"No you ignorant homo. Yeah I've seen how you look at Embry." I thought that would be a start on the revenge for listening at the door when I cried. The funniest thing though, he turned beet red. Ha! "I'm on my period." Sam slapped himself and said:

"Shoulda known. Well BYE!" he ran out the door faster then dad did.

"Well it's part of the story of where babies come from" They paled, especially Seth. "But all you need to know is that I'm irrational, in desperate need of chocolate and should be left alone. Whatever you do don't piss me of." I warned "Any questions?" I asked.

"Can you get pregnant" Quil, of course.

"Yes." I replied.

"Do moms get one?" Ah Seth, the ignorant one.

"Yes. They deal with it better."

"Should we be afraid?" Embry asked

"Very afraid." I clarified. They gulped.

"Well . . . Imma go now!" Quil said, and Embry followed. only Jake and Seth left, but Seth lived here so he didn't count. Suddenly I felt abandoned, so I cried irrationally.

JAKE POV

That was the SCARIEST thing I've ever heard. Oh no, she's crying again. Now that I know why, I feel that ignoring her is impossible. "I'm going to get some chocolate." Seth told me quietly.

"Your bedroom and the table." I told him and he nodded and ran away. Leah looked up at the sound and cried harder at the sight of him leaving. Oh, she felt lonely. She was sitting Indian style in the middle of the floor. I just sat there next to her and waited for her to look up. When she did she say me and smiled, which looked weird with all her tears. "Do you want me to fetch you something?" I asked.

"Your to nice Jake." She said. "Not even Seth would stay with me!" Then cried again.

"No! He's just getting you the chocolate!" I said quickly. She stopped crying and started rocking back and forth. "Lee-Lee are you OK?"

"Didn't we go over this?" she asked. Point. We waited silently and she kept rocking. Seth walked and handed Leah the magical treats. Anything that could make her feel better now was magical.

"Here Lee-Lee." He said and popped another movie in the DVD player. It was some chick flick period Leah would love. Normal and rational Leah would laugh at both the jokes and girlishness of it. When it was over, she was out cold. I put her to her bed tucked her in and went home.

I came over the next day and was verbally abused and sat through nearly every Sandra Bullock (**AN thats the miss congeniality lady. If not  
****then who ever that is**.)movie ever made, then when she went to sleep she asked me "Jake, will you come over tomorrow. It's probably my last day. Thank God." Leah wanted me here. My heart swelled.

"Yes Lee-Lee. I will." She smiled and fell asleep. I'm sure I walked out of there with this goofy smile on my face. Seth it saw as I walked out the door.

"You like her don't you?" he asked.

"Yup." I said and walked away before he could hit me, like he did the next day.

* * *

**First, I LOVE these bar things. Second REVIEW!!!!!!! Third oh and she took a bag of pads to te bathroom in one bag, not the chocolate ones. Fourth If your sexy and you know it clap your hands.**

**quil-*claps hands***

**me-why are you clapping**

**quil-cuz I'm sexy**

**me- sure, you live in your own little world**

**My friend taught me that yesterday when scheming on how to annoy people in Chorus. Last class I kept asking people to play hand games with me and the guy got in trouble too and he was like "she was asking me to play tic-tac-toe!" and I found that funny. I might make the name wars story with Bella. But anyway, below this, between the print and an ad there will be a button. NOW CLICK IT!!!! I COMMAND YOU!!!!!!!!!! **


	3. the Sam horror show!

**I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated, I recently found a beta, whom wouldn't approve me for DocX, which it said that it was the best, therefore, I believed it. Also fell in love with a new book series, Imma see if I can fan fiction it!!!!! I have a problem. I admit it. They are 13 now. Except Sam who's 14. Me no owny!!!! Me need grammar!!!!! TALLY HO WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

JAKE POV

Ever since that little episode last year, Leah always came to me. At school she hide in me side, at her home (she refused to leave to come to mine) she called and asked me over in 'the voice' and I got chocolate aka the gift of the Gods, and we would chill, and she would cry while I would comfort her and Seth would hide. She hadn't called when Seth texted me. **(Seth bold, Jake italics)**

**Come over**

_y_

**leahz goin crazi!**

_wat do u meen_

**cryin & lukin 4 u**

_sirisli_

**ya**

_k Ill b ther._

**soon!!**

I raced there to see her crying in her and Seth's room. She looked up and smiled and I asked: "Should I have brought chocolate?"

She laughed and answered "No. Sam dumped me." Oh did I forget to mention she's dating the jackass everyone but her shunned because he was a dork and wasn't there for us.

"Why?" She was perfect in every way. Why would he dump her?

"I . . . don't know." She continued sobbing. I just sat next to her and let her cry. She stopped so then the Spanish Inquisition **(AN group of really old bad ass vamp-werewolf-witch hunters) **begins.

"You want to talk about it?"

"I saw him cheating and he said something about being able to have 2 ladies and I called him a douche and kneed him where the sun don't shine then as I turned to walk away, he said we were done. Not that I would have gone back out with him, but it still hurt." Then the crying picked RIGHT back up again. I heard Seth's feet shuffle away and I knew he was listening and was probably going to go try to beat up Sam. Emphasize on try. Seth=big Sam=huge. Seriously. He and Leah used to be within in an inch of each other and now he had four inches on her and Leah grew like two**. **I towered over the both of them by, in Seth's case three inches.

"You want me to kill him?" I would love to. Probably could to.

"Can I help?" She's got spunk, and a vengeance. God I love her. Did I think that? Now that I realize it I do.

"Dude? You zoned out Jake! Wanna share with the class?" She brought me back.

"You wanna help?" She nodded slowly like you would with 5 year old kid asking for the tooth fairy.

"Sure!!!" Anything for her smile.

"Let's round up the guys!" Always the guys, nothing just the two of us unless they feared her. She called Embry, he was in. As was Quil and I asked Seth and he wanted to help. He looked really angry and I shottyed the physical killing of that thing.

"You're in that deep?" He knew me so well.

"Yup." I said then sighed. She didn't like me like that.

QUIL POV

We are going to destroy the dork that hurt us all. I decided to look good for the now-single Leah. Hey, I was a guy and she was a HOTT girl. Use math, like I do. Scoff, I don't so maybe unlike me, but still. I looked good, in a pair of skinny jeans and a tee-shirt **. **Yeah that was the style so I went with it becausegirls like style, right? I got over there as fast as my bike could go and parked in the driveway. I ran in to find the seats by Leah taken by Jake and Seth. Damn, I wish I was in Jake's seat. Then again she was sitting upside down so everyone got a good look. We decided to abuse his fear of horror movies. Muahahaha!

Leah got to start. It was gunna be fun. **(AN Them bold, Sam underlined)**

**Seeveen Daaysss**

Wha-at

**Seevveeen Daayysss!**

Then her phone clicked and Jake took over on a different line.

Who-os there?

***the sound of deep calm breaths then Leah screams like a chick in a horror movie and then cuts off suddenly***

What happened to her?

Jake clicks off and I go. I know he's babysitting his cousins while all our parents go out with his aunt and uncle.

**Hello**

H-hi

**Have you checked the children?**

What! Why-y?

**Check the children.**

They're fine.

**I know.**

Seth found a drill that sounded kinda like a chainsaw that Harry has. He goes on the line.

What-ts going-g on?

***Seth turns on the drill and Embry screams in "agony"***

STOP! Just stop!! *cries*

We hang up after that laughing hysterically. It was so funny, then Leah falls of the couch into a somersault. We stop laughing. Then laugh harder. Except Leah who's got this far away look in her eyes. "Leah you OK?" I ask

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine, little bump I think, but whats life without it's little pains?" she teased me. She had been getting those strange looks in her eyes for a while now.

"Wanna play football?" she asks. We all nod except Seth who hates football, so someone usually stays to play guitar hero with him. Damn it was my turn.

LEAH POV

When I fell down all I saw was Jake's concerned face. I saw nothing but his face even after I looked away. Then Quil snapped me out of it and I said something about football. I wasn't really paying attention. We don't really play football, just kill the man with the ball **(AN self explanatory)** and I destroy ALL!!! Except Jake, stupid guys to huge to tackle.

Either way Embryhad the ball and I ran like hell after him. I was fast and had enough muscle to bring him down, or so I thought. I ended up with my arms around his neck and legs around his waist because I jumped so high. I shocked him and he fell down, and landed on me. HE WAS HEAVY! I started laughing hysterically. Once he was sure I wasn't hurt he was laughing to. Jake was far so when he reached use he looked disapproving. "Lee-Lee," WHY does he keep calling me that? "You break up with Sam, then feel the need to wrap you legs around Embry? Why, I am ashamed of you!" He ends with his hand over heart then starts laughing. Embry and I stopped laughing to hear what he had to say, then we looked at each other and I pulled back my arms ands legs and started laughing harder. Embry, whom announced he was tired of being mocked, went to go become a Rock Legend. Jake and I look at the sky. Yeah, Jakes my best friend. There are all different layers to the sky and they make cool shapes.

"Why'd you go out with Sam in the first place?" Jake asks. I've been asking myself the same question.

"I dunno. He was older and, warning: about to sound like Quil, it would give me more credibility with THE girls." I'm no lesbian. That's just what we call those Ambricrombre wearing, self-respect-less, high voiced, popular girls. "You fit in with guys. I don't want to be their friend, or like them at all. But the whispering behind my back and chances-are-she's-lost-it stares, stopping would be great." I don't know why, but them acting like they do is critically is wearing my patience. Not that I had a lot in the beginning.

"Oh." he said softly.

JAKE POV

I thought about that, just lyin' there. She followed the crowd, against her will. But went willingly. I'm never going to understand girls.

After that discussion I found that Billy would kill me if I didn't get home. "Bye." I called. She waved. Leah. My love. That sounded right.

* * *

**HUH, HUH? I WILL NEVER KNOW YOUR OPINIONS UNLESS YOU REVIEW. OR PM. I 3 CAPS LOCK. ITS THE SHIZ. I was going to say something else. OH right it's now officially #~*_BLACKWATER_*~#!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Did you know the MAYOR of THE STATE Nevada eats babies? The more to find out why that's funny/irrational the faster I update (yes this is a incentive). PS even if you don't know, PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON, U DON'T HAVE TO TYPE, JUST SHOW U CARE!!!!**


	4. texas hold'em

**I yet to have anyone tell me how crazy it was for some one to eat babies. It is because that the STATE of Nevada has a GOVERNOR like all states, Mayors are for towns and Meyers are for writing stories that millions of teenage/pre-teen girls and whom ever they force to read their books to become obsessed with whatever they write. Does that count as a disclaimer? OH and I can fan fiction the new series I'm crazy for!!! It's called Kiasha'ra, but it's not Magna. It's a story of love, war and parental disapproval. Oh and did I mention magic? I'm an official Zane fangirl! Any 'friendly' serpiente gesture, any time!**

**There 14 now, exept 15 year old Sam, who is ANGRY at himself for dumping Leah (soon-to-be-werewolf+angry=. . .)**

JAKE POV

This was funny. Yeah the woman I love is standing up shaking her hips with her hands above her head shouting, but still, funny. She finally won a card game. An half an hour of garbage, half an hour of BS, and an hour, 20 minutes on arguing and explaining WHY we couldn't play strip poker (Leah said no and Mr. and Mrs. Clearwater where home) 10 minutes playing someone-dropped-the-cards turned into 52 pick up, to no ones delight and a hour of Texas Hold'em. She won Texas Hold'em, a feat for anyone really. She was doing a victory dance. Spinning around singing 'We Are The Champians' while shaking her hips. She could pass as 17 and was 5'9. This was ridiculous. Suddenly Sue came rushing in. Her black/brown eyes were red and her face was red. Sue + crying = Jake no compute.

"Mom," Leah spoke slowely to mother. "What happened?"

"That Sam Uley boy, you remember him-"

"Unfourtunatly," Leah grumbled so Sue couldn't hear.

She took a deep breath and continued "He went missing. He has been gone for a week." She broke down again.

Leah froze. The cards slipped from her hands, the end ones flying in the air and doing a limp twist. Her eyes opened wide.

_She's shocked. Her mother and his mother are close and she feels sorry for them. She's just shocked and sorry. Shocked and sorry. _I kept hoping over and over, as if sheer will power could change her feelings. I was crazy, but hey, my worst enemy just went missing. Who wouldn't be a little out of it?

She ran over and started to comfort her mother. She shooed her away and told her to continue what she was doing. Leah kept twirling and singing, but with less energy. "We are the champions! No place for losers . . ." she trailed off. We decided just to watch a movie. It was peppy and gay and we would mock it and all it's torture for the rest of eternity. _Exactly_ what we need.

Thank God we were having a sleep over. She was wearing a long shirt, that left me trying to focusing on _talking_. So when the others are asleep I turn to her and whisper "Do you still love Sam?"

She answers immeadiatly, "No."

I take a deep breath "Are you over him?"

Her head ducks as she says "No," then looks up, a fire in her green eyes and whispers "but I want to be." she smirks and says, in a regular volume "I will be." and my previously crushed heart pulls itself together a little. Then she says "even though I'm not yet." Gre-freaking-at.


	5. Emily!

**You my superfantabulus reader pepz!!!!!!!!!!! No I'm not SM. -sadness- So I PWN NOTHIN'!!!!! Seriously. They are the same age, you'll see why.**

Seth POV

It has been 2 weeks since Sam went missing and I can tell Leah is torn up. She acts the same, but they say twins are 2 halves of the same whole, and I know when my other half is pissed. She's not she's, sorta just gloomy. Not herself and she forgets why till she remembers. I haven't known a day of my life without her face and I can _see_ that she forgets, remembers, then sinks lower. All I know is that there's nothing to do about it.

But, I know someone who can. Our second cousin Emily is a rebel and is driving her mom mad and she's coming to live with us, instead of a stranger's when they send her mom to the loony bin. She dresses like a punk and acts like a rebel, but the personality of a motherhen. So she's the chick withe the green and blue streaks in her hair and will take you out underage drinking, but not let you get wasted. She was Leahs best and only girl friend. I she wouldn't be able to cheer Lee Lee up then nothing will. We go to pick her up from te airport and we will tell Leah when she gets there.

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

We were headed to the airport and Leah was still asleep. It was 9 so it is justified. When we get there. Emily is dressed like . . . a mother hen . A conservative, long sleeve polo and a long swishy black skirt down to mid calf and a pair of black, zipper boots covering up the skin there. Where had the punk go? It was the only thing I liked about her, except her cooking. "Hey, Em!" I call and hug her. She's so tiny. A year older and 2 inches shorter and way thinner, where I'm ripped. Not bragging, but I'm almost as big as Jake and Jake is HUGE.

"How are you Seth?" Polite. Formal. Articulate. Where the hell is Emily, the one who fed me the Beastie Boys until I was begging for Red Hot Chilli Peppers?

"What have you done with Emily? Our little girl was never this well mannered!" Mom beats me to the punch.

"I learned my lesson and changed my ways." She answers, a-matter-of-factly. Maybe she won't help Leah! AH; scary thought go away leave my peaceful 'til another day!!!! So we get home and Leah is up and the coffee pot is half empty. Oh Sh-

"Sethy!!!!!!" She screamed in my ear as she clamped on to me. That my good friends, whom are in my head is, why she's not allowed coffee.

"LEE-LEE!" shrill. OH so shrill.

"EEEEMILY!!!!" I'll never be able to hear again. "Where were you? Why are you here? It's no that I'm upset your here it's just, suprised. Oh my God, you're dressed so differently now! How are you ? Whats up? Did someone die?? I hope no one died! Where are your bags?" Leah paused to take a breath and Emily took over the talking, well screaming nonwithstanding the fact that their ears were right by each others mouths in a tight hug.

"Leah!!! My mom sent me here, I told her I didn't kill anyone so no ones dead, my bags are upstairs, the sky is up, as usual, and I'm fine, though curious about your mentall stability!" Wow, maybe she _will_ help Leah.

* * *

**Any one know what this smells like? . . .FILLER CHAPTER!!!!!!!! More plot soon. I'm working on 3 stories, including this one. The other's are What'cha willing to do, (twilight humor) and Right of Passage(Kiesha'ra note story). So i'm trying!!!!!!!! Oh and + midterms. DAMN THE AMERICAN SCHOOL SYSTEM!!!!!**


	6. the enchantress

**My grammar is crap. Deal with that. While I deal with not owning Twilight, or anything else I mention. They are still they same age as last time. Oh and background knowledge, there was once a group of invincible female warriors, called Amazons, who would cut of their right breast, for convenience. Read on.**

SETH POV

I was texting Jake, to tell him about how much better Leah was doing with Emily. She only came today and Leah had the fire back in her eyes. It was 12 at night and I was just falling asleep, when there was a howling from the woods outside. I shot up from my bed and ran outside.

Emily beat me there. She was wearing a big shirt and had a huge knife. Like, for cutting cake, and whole poultry.

"Your _unarmed?" _she hissed. I nodded. Then Leah ran out in only a pair of short shorts and a half shirt. A lacy one. That I would soon tear up. She was also carrying an aluminium bat.

SAM POV 

I was crazy. I knew it. I ambled around the woods, the feeling of the burning sensation on my brain. I don't know how long I just moved. Sometimes I ran. Sometimes I walked. Sometimes I tripped, and slept, when I couldn't get up again. I ate the edible shrubs I could find. I was hungry.

Then I saw a break in the trees. A break. Civilization. I walked faster to that. I howled out of pure joy. I walked faster toward it. I didn't have the energy to run anymore.

I went through the break in the trees and found the Cleawater's backyard. Not only the yard. I also found the Clearwaters. I also sensed something next to me. I ignored it because of Leah. I really loved her. I saw her, barely dressed. A creamy white half top, that left little to the imagination. I scoped my Leah, no I'm her Sam, further and saw her wearing the smallest pair of shorts I'd ever seen on her. Why was she outside, barely dressed? I looked in her eyes, and they were terrified. Oh yeah, I'm a monster now. She must of heard my howl and was planning on doing what?

_Why the fuck does she have a baseball bat? Was she going to. . .LEE-LEE!!!!_ I began to growl and that snapped her out of whatever faze she was in. Seth, who I just really looked at. He was taller and only wearing a pair of shorts **(AN yum!)** and screamed at her.

"No! Leah, stop!!" she was charging me. I side stepped the bat raised the way Harry taught her to kill. Ooh. I turned to see that she didn't crash her head into a tree or a bush and laid eyes on the something next to me.

A young women. Older then Leah. My age. She had skin smooth as porcelain dark skin. A perfect red brown spread over her being. Dry enough not to be slippery, but not cracked. Short, compared to Leah. About 5'5, a little tall, for what I was. She had rich black brown hair, that cascaded down her back in graceful twirls, that just looked so innocent for someone wielding a giant knife.

She held it chest high. Gasping I saw how little she was wearing. A teasingly low shirt that would show the tips of her thigh if she raised her arms all the way up. Her eyes were wide. Not scared, shocked. It must have been cold, but she didn't shiver as the others had done. She just stood there, wide eyed. This mystery angel had rich, brown eyes. Like dirt, not in a bad way, like nature's base. Where the sprout is green, her eyes are the deep black brown of the soil it rests in. I could see deep into them, I bet I could have without my freaky eyesight. I could see to her very center. The mysterious Amazon, without the injuries, was shocked and. . .loving? How could she be loving while looking at me? I was a monster.

The most amazing thing was that she had secured me. Gravity cut of and only the things and people I loved secured me held me down. They secured me with threads of their own. Especially Leah, kept me grounded. Then all the things were cut like gravity. Snap. My parents let me float free. Snap. My new friends let me go. Snap. Snap. Snap. I was set free by every thing but my precious Lee-Lee. I didn't want her to let go. She didn't want to let go. But the snap was there. I would have whimpered if this dangerous pixie's face hadn't filled up her spot. Her magic stuck me to her Earth. Where everyone else had only threads. Strings, if strong. She grabbed at me and kept me with a thick rope net, she caught me. I was her prisoner and she kept me with a unnatural strengh, which didn't surprise me. Who knows what else this enchantress could do? I could feel her catching my mind. Making me hers.

Then Leah walked over to the being that was now my world, and the only thing keeping me to it. I could see the contrast, between what I once felt and what I feel know. Once Leah was half of this girl, if she could be called that, was to me know. Which was a lot.

"Emily," Leah asked her soothingly, Leah's voice not doing justice to the name, which sounded like heaven. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, no! Em, God, snap out of it!" Seth called, putting a tentative arm around her, and trying to wrench the knife from her. That made me growl. My Emily should have whatever she wants, even if it's on the moon.

"Let's get you inside. Well get you some hot cocoa and I'll tend to my knee." I wanted to look to Leah's knee, but all that matted in my universe was that Emily was OK.

What was happening? I needed to run. And I did. Until the sunrose.


	7. it's FILLER! filler night! filler chap

**Ummm, OK I was blanking on this, and my beta can't beta anymore, so, yeah. That positions open, if any one wants it, God knows why. But, I'm working this story (who's characters aren't mine) at a slow pace. Same age, same night. I had no idea where Emily should be from, as you know I'm switching things up, so just bear with me. Oh, and I LIIIIVE!!!!!!! My computer was being . . . _argumentative _and I couldn't get on, so sorries and stuff, k?**

LEAH POV

Emily seemed so shocked. It wasn't that she was scared, it's that she was just . . . frozen. Well, she is coming from a big city, so I guess she's never seen a wolf. Neither have I, but we all used to spend time in the woods, so it was less of a shock moment and more of an oh shit moment. I gave her some hot cocoa and it seemed to un-shake her and I fixed up my knee, not even wincing as I poured some alcohol over it.

"You gunna tell mom?" Seth asked about my knee. We always hid our injuries from Sue. Made us seem innocent.

"Eh, why worry her?"

"Because there's a wolf out there dearest smart sister of mine."

"Oh yeah. It didn't hurt me. I hurt me. Not purposely, but still."

"True. I'm headed to bed." he said.

"I think I'm going too." Emily said as she handed me her empty cup. I put it in the sink reaching beneath my leg, that was resting on the window sill at an angle some people would deem painful. I deemed it stretchy.

"I'm going to finish my leg. I'll be right after you." she nodded her head, unuassually sheepish as she stood up.

"Sleep well." she nodded again and stumbled off. I sighed and tied up my leg. As I was just tying os the gauze when a howl sounded from the woods, just out side the backyard, that melted away into a near wail of a whisper-like "lyy. . ." ending.

* * *

I woke up and streched. My knee still hurt a little. I woke up with a thirst to walk around town. You know, the urge to go out and walk around people. Not shop. Never shop.

I ambled out to the kitchen, wearing only the big tee-shirt I slept in. The guys were there.

"Hello awake people." I murmered, almost sleeping again into my hand.

"How's your knee?" Seth asked, amused.

"You hurt yourself again? Seriously? Dude, we should make you wear some sorta helmet!" Paul said.

"Nuh uh!" I cried indigently, as I could nearly snoring into my palm, not looking at them. "I'd break the helmet." I said and they all agreed through their laughs.

Except Jake. He just mumbled something about how I should take care of my legs. Oh well. Sleep is here, no time for sexist sarcastic comments. I fell into the void of drowsy half sleep until Emily was shaking my shoulder. It was like one hazy second of waking rest and BAM! I'm up.

"5 more minutes? I'll be your best fiend!" I said drowsily and Quil said,

"I don't think she wants a fiend Leah."

Grrrrr. I looked up, with a glance that told her to continue, but showed my sleep-deprived irritability.

She shrugged. "I would like to go shopping, but after last night . . . I was hoping you could come with me?" not a question, yet phrased like one.

I sighed. "Let me shower. Wake up. Survive these idiots." I pointed at them and whispered in her ear, "they're like those damn squrriells at the park you see on TV. Frigging adorable, but once your nice then never leave you alone."

The squirrels in question were sitting as close angelically as they could get, being giant 14 year old boys, who only out of sheer luck and fast feet did not have criminal records. "Yeah I mean you!" I pointed at Jake, he was the sanest, suprisingly. He adorned the face of the feigning innocent. A hurt look and both hands resting on his chest made me smirk and continue "Yes watch out for them and, uh, don't let 'em burn anything, _Paul_!"

"Once!!! I do something once and I'm scarred forever!!!" He throw his hands in the air. He once burnt God knows what in the microwave and there was metal with it. Or, hopefully not, on it and it caught small fire. Simultaneous to the small fire caused by the bacon he was making. Damn those firehazards.

"Yep." was my only reply to him and I spoke to Emily, "I'll be back." and rushed off to ready myself.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's short. And a filler. But I wanted to post something and stop feeling as though I'm neglecting you!!!**


	8. Shopping for pink and the king of MIA

****

IM SORRY!!!! I SUFFFER FROM LACK OF WRITING LOGIC!!!! I HAD AN IDEA, BUT COULDN'T GET IT TO WORK LOGICALLY!!!! BUT I GOT AN IDEA HOW AND INTEND TO USE IT TO ITS BEST QUALITY, BUT I SUCK AT WRITING, SO IT MAY END BADLY, BUT WHATEVER! I DON'T PWN CAPS LOCK OR TWILIGHT, DESPITE HOW I LOVE IT SO! AND I'M FOND OF TWILIGHT TOO!! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ELSE I MENTION.

LEAH POV

I pulled on my clothes and raced to meet Emily at the front door. She was there, talking to Seth about what she wanted to see, then walked up to me as I reached the door.

"Want to shop 'til we drop?' she asked.

"Uh, sure? I need to get a bike pump. Quil just broke mine…" I turned to glare at the boy in question, but he was gone.

"No Lee-Lee! I mean clothes!" she said and let out a laugh. I looked at Seth.

"You coming?" I asked. If I was going down, he was coming down with me.

Seth shrugged, "You want me to come?"

Emily answered sweetly before I could say yeah, "Can we have a girl's day?"

My eyes widened, "Ok, I guess." He answered. 'Save me!' I mouthed to Seth as our newly girly cousin took me by the hand and dragged me out the door. He just chuckled and said:

"Bye girls! Have fun!" I glared at that traitor I called a brother as I stumbled, Emily let go of me and she was walking ahead.

"Lee-Lee? Which way to town?" she asked and I pointed. "Ooh yay, I need a new purse." I shuddered in fear and pulled out my phone. I quickly texted to Seth, "**I h8 u sooooooo much!**" then shut off my phone. I don't want to hear from that traitor.

Emily and I had made it to town and I was following her past all the good stores. A candy shop, a pet store where they let the animals run around, a mechanics and a couple of stores some friends of mine from school and around worked at. After that she walked into a clothing store. Not a good one, a preppy one, coated in pink. I scrunched up my nose and waited outside, a few feet from the entrance.

"Where are you Leah?" a familiar voice, that was slowly becoming irritating instead of it's prior comforting, sounded from inside the store, "There you are!" her head, followed by petite body, came out of the store, "Come on! I saw a blouse you'd just _love_!"

"I would?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, really, but you have to come inside!" she took my arm and pulled me in, curious to see what I'd "love". She threw it to me and I caught it perfectly.

"Oh, hell, no! Em, you can't be serious!" I said, holding up the frilly pink cap sleeved . . ._ thing_.

"What?" she shrugged, "I think it matches your skin beautifully and is great for your shape."

"My shape isn't made for frills! It's made for jerseys and under armor!" I said angrily.

"You don't like my choice." She said accusingly, as though she would cry. This is why I liked guys.

I sighed, "Em, I don't like the shirt 'cause it isn't my taste. I don't wear that kind of thing. I'm sorry I made you feel bad." Was I this sensitive?

"It's OK. I'm sorry I freaked out." She giggled, "How about we go to a store with your kind of tastes after this?"

"Um, no thanks. I'm good on clothes." No more shopping. Please.

"Please! I want to shop with you for something you'll wear!" When did this happen?

"I don't really shop at places you'll approve of. My mom doesn't." OK, she does for Seth, not me.

"It's OK, just; I want to spend time with you!" Can't we listen to some MCR, like we used to?

"Fine," I answered. The sooner we leave here the better.

After an excruciating hour we left. I had to carry some bags. All of her stuff and near all pink. There was a bit of denim, but even that was pink! Oh the horror! I lead her to Sports Authority and she looked up at it, "Doesn't this place sell sports equipment?"

"Yeah, but it sells clothes too." I indicated to my shirt, "Real comfy clothes."

Em shrugged, "OK, let's go." I walked in with Emily following.

"Hey man!" I yelled to the cashier.

"Yo Leah, how goes?" he called back.

"Eh, it's rainy? Did you know that?" I called back to the cashier, named Andie.

"Yeah, I think I've heard it's raining! Who's with you?" he asked looking at Emily. She was watching this exchange.

"My 'cuz, Emily." I said walking up to him, "Were having a girl's day." I made a face.

He laughed and directed his question at Emily, "How'd you tame the wild he-she?"

I whacked him over the back of the head and muttered, "Dumb ass." He laughed.

"Leah, don't talk to people like that! Don't swear like that!" she chastised, walking over and dragging me away, while Andie said,

"Yeah, it isn't lady-like!" and started laughing. Mental note- destroy hi- ooh. New footballs. I easily broke Em's hold and walked over and started to play with them in my hand.

"Leah, come on!" she started to drag me away from the footballs and I walked glumly. Emily was not glum. I started to think that she could now shop any where for any type of clothes and not be fazed.

She started pulling at the pink tennis out fits and I put my arms over hers and directed them to the guy's basketball shirts and she looked up at me like I was crazy and walked back over to the women's tennis skirts.

I wandered over to the camping section, right by the guns, which quickly distracted me and I spent a while looking at the guns. Until she found me. And handed me pink under armor. A half an hour of screaming, cursing, admonishing for unbecoming swearing, glares, trying-ons and stubbornness we walked up to the Andie. He was staring.

"Wow," was all he said. The shopping master of the universe took out her credit card (who would give her one was beyond me) and asked him, forcefully to ring the pink crap up. He did and I was free.

"Want to get some ice cream?" I asked.

"No thank you." She responded, but not shortly, distractedly. She stared ahead and started smiling this dopey smile. Love struck. I looked to where she was staring and there stood Sam Uley. The missing man. The king of MIA. Sam –frigging- Uley was the reason she was here. He was looking at her too. But not a creeped out who-and-why-the-hell-is-staring-at-me look, but the lovey-dovey look Em was giving him.

Oh.

"Em," I whispered, not in control of my voice, "I'm going to go get some ice cream, OK?"

"Yeah," she said in a completely gone into La-La land voice that crushed me for some reason. I didn't love Sam. He cheated on me. He broke my heart. We're done. We've been done. He went missing and no one's heard from him in over two weeks. Not a soul new his location, but him. Now he walks into town and stares at my cousin like he's seen the goddamn light?!? I don't think so!

I jumped off the line for ice cream. I didn't want frozen pure delight right now. I needed blood.

Sam and Emily had started taking little steps toward each other. "Emily, we are going home." I said in a quiet, in control voice and she looked at me startled, but defiant.

"No, I'm going to go meet him." She pointed to Sam and she had stepped on the metaphorical pieces of my broken heart.

"Fine," I said and stomped up to Sam, shaking off her grip on my arm.

I stood directly in front of him. "Uley."

"Hi Leah. I have to go, sorry." He tried to push me out of the way.

"No," I said, he was stronger then me, no contest, but I wanted his blood. If I stood erect, my shoulder just touched his mid-chest, for a six-foot-five dude, that ain't bad. I was easily no contest though. If this got nasty, he would win. Oh well, "you are not to go any where near the vicinity of any one three miles away from my cousin!"

"Your cousin?" he asked.

"Yes. Now, go away and go far, skunk bag." I said coldly.

"No Leah, I have to go to her. You don't understand!" he pleaded. Ha-ha big man do what? Oh yeah, plead!

"I understand plenty! You aren't to go near her! Ever!"

"Please Leah," a voice from behind me sounded, "Let him pass." Emily said.

I sighed and turned to her, "Are you sure?"

"yes." She said

"Fine," I said, "but . . . but . . . Oh just go!" I had to leave. Was that monster out for all of us? Me, now he was after Emily! The cheating pile of pus will kill her! I jogged away, mentally chanting _I won't cry, I won't cry, I won't cry_ with every step. The streets of my small town home were pretty much empty, so I was surprised when I ran into someone.

"Oof!" I said as I fell back and down.

"Leah, why did you fall down? Why do you always fall down?" asked the wall of Jacob Black I now realize I ran into. I stood up with the help of his get-Leah-up hand.

"I dunno. It's the million dollar question." I made a swirling then showing Vane White hand motion. "Answer it and you get a fee car!" I said with false enthusiasm. False, because I was still trying not to cry.

"Are you OK?" he said. Damn his Leah intuition.

"Yeah, I guess," I said, lying and he knew it, because that was the voice I used to lie to him and he knew it well. I used a different voice with him, because the others wouldn't be able to guess I was lying, but my voice always sounded weird to me when I lied, so I tweaked it a bit for Jake, but he could tell that to.

"Lair, liar, don't make me set your pants on fire!" he threatened, "Let's go to your house." He suggested and before I could answer he had flipped me up and put me over his shoulder.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I cried happily, flailing my arms out, "Whoooooooooooooo!" he laughed and ran back to my house, Emily forgotten until she came home, and she was quiet then, as though weighing something.

"What's up Emily?" Seth asked after dinner, as we all cleaned up. She shrugged and kept clearing the table. I put things away in silence. "What's up Leah? You're way more quiet then normal. And you did this of your own choice. Tell me what's wrong!" he demanded.

As I walked up to dry ad put away another dish he had just washed I muttered, "Sam is back!" and turned away. I felt his eyes on me all night after that.

A few hours later when we were to go to bed and I was getting changed, Seth walked in, "Leah? What did you mean about Sam?" he asked quietly.

I turned around, my night shirt spinning, and said, "It's none of your business, except that he's back. It's none of my business either. Go ask Emily." I spat and put on PJ bottoms and ducked under my covers, using them to block out any sound, but I still heard Seth get up, and both heard and felt him pat my shoulder.

"She leaves tomorrow. It's OK."

EMILY POV

I picked up my phone and called my mother.

"Mom?"

"Yes Emily?

"Being here has helped me so much, I was wondering if you could talk to Auntie Sue about letting me stay longer. I'm too scared to."

I heard a sigh, "OK baby. I'll talk to her. It's late here. G'night."

"Night Mom. Love you"

"Love you too." Then the line went dead. Now I could stay with Sam. He was a werewolf. That's what he told me. I need to know why he told me. I need to know how long this imprint lasts, and mostly, I need to stay with him because if he loves me half as much as I loved him (completely irrational and loony, but true. I blame our imprint) I could see how he wouldn't want to leave his imprint. His imprint being me.

My name is Emily Young, I'm sixteen and I have found the love of my forever and he's half dog.

That's sounds crazy, but I hope I'm not crazy. If I'm crazy, then they have to ship me off and I cant be with Sam anymore. I'm crazy. It's official.

**

* * *

**

I like this chapter. I like it a lot. I hope my Emily isn't to Alice-ish. Oh well. I have nothing against prep stores, but that I loathe shopping and they collect shopping like everything Da Vinci did that isn't his unnamed painting (the Mona Lisa. It seriously wasn't named until many years after it was painted. I like the unnamed painting better the Mona Lisa as a name, so I call it that.)


	9. Once you go pack, you never go back

**DISCLAIMER: not mine**

**AN: At bottom.**

**TIME: A year after past chapter**

*EMILY POV*

I was cooking as Sam walked in, the stress lines marking his 16 year old face. I glanced up from the ridiculously large lasagna I was making as he waked over to me and kissed my cheek where he had once scratched me.

"Emily, I'm home," he whispered to me. _I know that_, I wanted to say, but couldn't bring myself to hurt him with my sarcasm. Not because I cared. Hell no. It was because he cared that I couldn't hurt him. That I cooked for him. That I stayed with him. Lee-lee warned me. She said he'd hurt. I know she meant cheating-something no wolf would dare do while he was romantically involved with an imprint-but I'm hurting differently. I'm trapped to him. Stuck. I'll never leave him. Such depressed thoughts for a 16 year old, eh?

Suddenly, Paul burst in, "Embrys phased. I came to tell you!" he huffed as Sam got up to with him. These wolves say the most obvious things. "_I'm here to tell you_"? What else would he be here for? To help me cook? Yeah, right. Of course, I'd never say this. I'm honestly afraid they would hurt me. I mean, they're wolves, with the claws and the teeth and . . . and . . . I shuddered. I set the lasagna to bake and waited for what was left of the boy I never knew and now would never know.

*LEAH POV*

I walked to Embry's house. We needed someone to even out the teams. Seth was going to be the cheerleader. He was rooting for Quil and Jake. When, after getting my ass kicked, I asked him why he wasn't rooting for his sister. His reply was "You're my sister. That's why." I could have used a cheerleader. He also said it was because I called him a cheerleader and Quil called him Masculine Cheer Emperor. But still.

I pondered this as I walked into the Call's General Store. "Hi Mrs C!" I called as I walked through.

"Hello darling! What'cha need?"she asked. I walked to the counter where her manicured hands where organizing shelves.

"I'm looking for Embry. Need some help?" I asked.

"Sure! Thanks. I think he's in his room at home. I'd knock before entering, if I were you." she said and winked. I laughed.

"I know Mrs. C," I said, the humor in my voice. Embry scares easily. He once through all his books at me at school, when I wished him a Happy Birthday on his birthday. Not a huge surprise.

"How many times have I told you to call me Jeanie, like everyone else?" she asked. Everyone called her Jeanie, even Embry, but me and Seth. Our dad taught use to address- and treat- people with respect.

"Not enough," I laughed and took off from the half finished shelf, before she could argue.

"Embry!" I shouted, knocking loudly at his door, "I am at your door! It's Leah! Don't get scared!" I chuckled and walked in to the empty room. _Huh,_ I thought_, maybe his mess at him._ And if it wasn't so illogical, it might have been possible. I shrugged and left a note to THE SKINNY ASS SLOB, telling him to get to my house so we could get our football on.

As I walked home I saw Embry walking home with Paul. Paul had stopped hanging out with us. He ignored us, except for an apologetic glance when he was out with Sam and Jared (who had also ditched us. We weren't the coolest, but come on!) or in the middle of a class he didn't skip. I ran across the street to them.

"Hey Embry!" I said, thanking God(1) that there hadn't been any cars, "You want to come play football? I need to kick Quil's butt! Help my vengeance?" I tried to convince him with promises of revenge.

Embry was looking at me like he'd never seen me before. Then he looked scared. He turned to Paul, as if to ask permission, who whispered something in his ear(2). Paul kept looking like he wanted to say something.

"I'm sorry Lee-lee. I can't," he said sadly then hugged me in the sweetest way way possible, his words tinged with regret. He just held me for a second then pulled away. "Goodbye." He whispered and walked away with Paul.

"'Kay, bye," I said, shocked. Why did he hug me? We had hugged before, as jokes, in victory, in comfort and in special greeting, but never like that. Why did he look at me like that?His gaze was so pained. It was like he would never see me again. What did Paul say(2)? It seemed to make them both sadder . . . _What the Hell???_

I walked home in shocked and confused, thinking about what happened. Then I realized: He was hanging out with Paul. He hangs out with Jared. Who never leaves Sam's side. Paul rarely does. Neither of the two ever looked back. That couldn't mean that . . .

Embry's gone to the dark side! I ran home with a fervor.

"He's . . Embry . . . Paul . . . Sam . . . Vader!" I huffed, running to Jake Quil and Seth. I almost tripped as I skidded to a halt. I leaned on my knees to catch my breath, before I attempted to speak again.

"Huh?" Seth asked as he latched an arm around my waist that supported my weight. I got way more oxygen that way. "What happened?"

"Embry's out with Paul," I gasped.

"So?" asked Quil.

"He hugged me like he would never see me again, and say goodbye like he meant it." I nearly gossiped. I needed to know why he acted like that. I really hoped the boys could help me. Full to the brim with air, I twisted from Seth's tightening grip.

"Weird. So, Seth, will you help your sister?" asked Quil, not picking up on my confusion.

"Gah, no! Why don't you help my sister and I'll help Jake kick your ass!" Seth replied belligerently, getting up in Quil's face.

"Oh, bring it!" I challenged, sauntering up to the face off.

"Don't need to," said Jake, joining the party, "We'll win without it!"

Quil scoffed.

Then, a few hours of rematches and "best 5 out of 7's" later, we lost.

"We won! We won!" Seth cried. My younger twin had an affinity for football not even the NFL had seen.

Emily wearily walked through the door. She had been at Sam's. She was always at his house.I could see the "smile" she wore - always wore - was fake, but I couldn't summon the sympathy. I had the empathy. Oh, how I felt what she did. He'd broken me too. I'm still not quite fixed. He made me feel replaceable. Everyone said I was to good for him, but never said I was one of a kind. No one, unless it was in an insult, said there was never another girl like me. But I'd warned Emily. I told her he was bad. She wouldn't listen, and now she knows. Sam's not good for her. Or for anyone else.

"Hey, Emily! I wo-o-on!!" Seth sang, as Jake walked out the door chuckling. He looked at me for a second, with an exspression I couldn't get. Jealously, maybe? Or possesesiveness? Nah, must be a little dizzy from all that dirt I face-planted in, when I was tackled by my flesh and blood mercilously. " . . . It was my first game and I WON!!!"

"That's great," replied our cousin absently.

"Hey, Em, you OK?" I asked her, slinking an arm over her shoulder. What can I say? We're one-arm-hug people.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shaken up. I don't really feel like talking," she answered quickly.

Emily had been staying with use for about a year. We still don't know why. Well, mom knows, but she won't tell the rest of us.

*BACK TO EMILY'S POV!!!*

"I have to go home," I said as Sam kissed me goodbye. I had to force myself to kiss him back, briefly, before pulling back and almost running outside and off his property. Then I let myself think. It had been so . . . terrifying. I saw Embry and instantly recognized him as one of Seth and Leah's friends. He was, at one point, sweet, kind, loyal and funny. Just like the rest of them. Seth, Leah and co. were what I loved about going home. They loved me (well, some loved me. They all were at least fond of me), they were nice to me, they would protect me because I was family and deserved it. Not because they were wolves and it was their duty to protect me as I was their alpha's soul mate. And because, when I stopped to talk, they always made me laugh. They brightened my day. That was my old world. My new world was harsh and the members of it tried to protect me from it. Key word - tried. I knew - know - all that goes on. But, now, all Embry is my protector. Not my cousins sweet, kind, loyal, funny friend who could be my friend. And would be again.

Because he was lost to the wolves. Once you go pack, you never go back. I learned that. I hope no one else has to.

Once I got home I agreed with whatever Seth said, greeted Sue, and blow off Leah's compassion. She knew something was up. I really hoped she didn't know what though. I ran to my room to try not to cry. Very routine. I almost cried because I could see the wolf in the others.

I saw it in Seth. He was a playful puppy and big enough to for that fact to shock you. I saw it in Quil, the boy loved to play in the dirt, and the woods. He also had a weird habit of yelling at squirrels to get the Hell off his property. I saw the wolf in Jake too. He was so protective and loyal. I knew I would lose them all. Me and Leah, we would be the only ones mourning their phasing.

Once you go pack, you never go back. No matter how much you want to.

* * *

**1- I didn't now what religeon they are. Even if it's not some form of Catholicism, who would they thank. If anyone has any answers tell me por favor!!**

**2- "You can't. You could hurt them. You could hurt her. I know its hard, but its better avoiding them, then seeing them at another's funereal."**

**Ominous, ain't it? I know, I know, new spin on Emily, but can't you see imprints being like that? Trapped eternally at such a young age. Ah. Either way, I am in desperate need of a beta. My grammar and spelling sucks and I want someone who reads this to be able to give me advice and such on it. Especially if the "and such" is how to improve it. That's all I have to say. Thanks for reading XD.**


End file.
